


Born

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish: Maul Edition [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where it all begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born

On the day they are born, events are set in motion that will see to them never knowing their parents.  As blue eyes blink open at the world for the first time, decisions are made.

-

For one it is power that sets his destiny in motion.  He is strong in the force.  They will send him to the Jedi where he will be taught kindness and justice.  He will become a light to the world, or so they hope. They kiss his forehead and his wispy red hair, they whisper familial blessings upon him, and they name him.  He is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and one day he should become a Jedi Knight.

For the other it is what she is not.  _She_ is not a boy.  Her parents had wanted a boy-child, someone who could carry on the family name and legacy.  They are poor, but proud and they will do anything to keep their name alive for another generation.  They sell their daughter to The Hunt for their ambition, but not without giving her a name.  She is Jinn-Kai, and as a daughter of the hunt she will know no other.  She has no family.

-

The Genetic Hunters spend many years and many credits searching for the ‘twin’ of the unwanted girl-child.  It is for nothing.  The Jedi order has just as many resources to their name and when they hear that a child matching the description of one of their younglings is circulating as a target for The Hunt they make things difficult.

It’s a simple change; it’s easy enough to ‘correct’ the birth-date of a child born on the last stroke of the last minutes of the last hour of the year. His safety is secured by the margin of a fraction of a second between one year and the next.

Her fate is set when her family denies her.  It is two years, if they cannot have the boy-child, they would rather have nothing at all.

-

And life goes on.

A Jedi and a Hunter.

A Boy and a Girl.

A Diplomat and a Seeker.

_A General and a Queen._


End file.
